


A Dreaded Step into the Unknown

by NdeBeer



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon-compliant up until 4x13, Crying, Fillory (The Magicians), Fix-It, Hugs, I just needed Q back, Kissing, M/M, Peaches and Plums, Q lives, Quentin Coldwater Lives, Quentin and Eliot reunion, Reunions, fuck fillory for being so dissapointing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdeBeer/pseuds/NdeBeer
Summary: Quentin didn’t know what to expect when he stepped through the doorpost. It would bring him to where he wanted to be, where he was supposed to be. But where does it bring you when those two things are not the same?





	A Dreaded Step into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Despite season 4 being a complete fuck-up, it still very much happened. This story is simply what I wish to happen after Q steps through the door.

He didn’t know what to expect when he stepped through the doorpost. He held the MetroCard tightly between his fingers. It would bring him to where he wanted to be, to where he was supposed to be. But where he wanted to be was not at all in line with where he was supposed to be.

He wanted to go back to Eliot. He loved him. He wanted to be with him, but he knew that he couldn’t. It was over. He was dead. There was no way to get back to him. He was supposed to be in the afterlife. The real version of either Heaven or Hell.

But goddamnit he wanted to be with Eliot. He wanted to see his smile and hear his laughter. He wanted to smell his scent and feel his touch. He wanted it all so bad. Even just seeing his face for a second would be enough.

He closed his eyes, afraid of what might come next, as he set his left foot on the ground behind the portal. His right foot followed and he sets it just besides his left.

Fear kept his eyes close for a second until he heard a familiar voice.

“Q?”

He was terrified to open them. Scared that the voice he heard did not come with the man it belonged to. Scared it was an illusion or merely a memory. But he needed to be sure so he slowly opened his eyes.

“Eliot?” He smiled, tears forming in his eyes. It was Eliot. The same Eliot from the bonfire he witnessed earlier. He wore the same dark clothes and leaned heavily on his cane. The same cane he used when he was older when they lived together for fifty years. His long hair was brushed back and he looked fragile, emotionally and physically.

He cried as Eliot fell into his arms. They held onto each other as tight as they could in the fear that letting go could mean that they would lose each other once more. It felt like hours had passed when they finally loosened their grip to look into each other’s eyes.

“Peaches and Plums, motherfucker.” Quentin smiled as Eliot rested his forehead onto his.

“Peaches and Plums.” He smiled back as he leaned in for the long-awaited kiss.

He was where he wanted to be. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and I'm also dyslectic, so I probably made a few mistakes here and there. So if you see any please let me know!  
> Besides that, any writing tips are welcome too!


End file.
